


Emily freaking Junk

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: She'll only be remembered as the girl who was murdered by her father.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Emily freaking Junk

**Author's Note:**

> Serious trigger warnings, death, anxiety, panic attacks and if I can think of more I'll add

“Please Beca? I love Romeo and Juliet!” Chloe begged her best friend and followed her into the kitchen, she grabbed Beca’s chips just before she could and held them above her head. “You can get them after you say yes.” Beca just looked at her, then the chips and sighed. Thinking she was going to give she gave Beca the puppy eyes for good measure, and was thoroughly confused when the brunette walked away from her. “Please? For me?” 

“No. Not for you, not for Stacie, not for anything in the fucking world. I will never ever watch, or read Romeo and Juliet. Ever. Now can you fucking drop it?” Beca snapped looking at her with mostly anger, but Chloe could tell there was something else. 

“Why?” She challenged crossing her arms over her chest. Beca hesitated for a moment like she was going to say something but she just shook her head and left the room. Chloe followed her. “Beca, i’m your best friend! We tell each other everything.” 

“Tom.” 

“Okay almost everything..” 

“Chloe-” 

“Please?” 

“No! Fucking drop it.” Beca slammed her door in Chloe’s face leaving her best friend hurt and confused. Taking the hint she dropped it and left towards her own room to nurse her pride. Hours later Beca slipped into Chloe’s room looking apologetic.

“Chloe i’m sorry for yelling and slamming the door in your face. It’s a sensitive subject that I've never really told anyone.” Chloe looked at her and prompted her to sit on her bed. 

“I’m your safe space okay? You can tell me anything and not only will it never leave my mouth I will never judge you for anything. Whatever it is, it bothers you quite a bit huh?” 

“I knew a girl in highschool, she was my neighbor. She was a little bit younger than me but we were best friends, we talked every day in and out of school. She came over one day after school all excited about a play she had gotten the lead in," 

“Romeo and Juliet.” Chloe quessed not really understanding why she whispered it. Felt like the right thing with Beca speaking so lowly. 

“Yeah. She was so happy about this play. If I knew what I know now back then I never would have let her go home. I would have asked her more, made her sleep over, something. Anything.” Beca met Chloe’s eyes and the latter could see just how much pain was behind them. it broke her heart a little, and she didn’t even know what happened yet. 

“What happened to her?” She whispered out again. 

“She went home to practice her lines in her mirror, and her father shot her in cold blood. He had found out that she wasn’t his, and meant to shoot her mother but she walked in first. Her name was Emily junk and she was the most amazing person i’ll ever have the grace of knowing. It breaks my heart that she’ll be remembered by most by the girl who was shot by her father, not the amazing singer, not the excited puppy girl who made everyone smile.” Beca’s eyes glossed over with tears and Chloe reached out to touch her hands providing at least a little comfort. 

“I’m so sorry..” 

“If she were alive she’d probably become a bella. She had the most amazing voice Chlo, and she was a natural born songwriter. God, she made up songs about everything. Her personal favorite was when climbing down the side of her house to sneak out, she would sing to herself to keep her fear down. Went something like, ‘Gotta go right, Gotta go left, spin right her and skip that loop and Tada! i’m down.’ I heard that everyday for years, sometimes even in the middle of the night.” 

“She sounds silly.” 

“Oh she was, and clumsy. She was tall as shit too so all of that combined made the most innocent person I had ever seen. She was the definition of walking on sunshine. I miss her a lot, her dad killed himself in prison last year, I still talk to her mom sometimes. They were a lot alike, but no one will ever be just like Emily. 


End file.
